The Huntress Among Us
by wolfgodwarrior
Summary: We all know that Bigby was the main character in the wolf among us. But, what if he wasn't? What if the Red Riding Hood was the main character. But, her real names isn't Red Riding Hood. It's Raven Branwen, the most powerful huntress in both Remnant and Earth and she is about to show to everyone. (Warning: there will be violence, swearing, blood and gore. If not 18, don't read it.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Huntress Among Us**

 **By**

 **Wolfgodwarrior**

 **I don't own RWBY or Wolf Among Us. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Wolf Among Us belongs to TellTale games. Seriously.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **We start off to see New York City at night filled with lights, cars, and people walking around. Then we see a taxi driving someone to her destination. The taxi stops and the woman leaves the the car and the taxi driver leaves. The woman has black raven hair, wearing some kind of a red-black samurai armor with a black skirt, samurai wrist gauntlets and black gloves, a necklace around her neck, red eyes, upper leg boots/heels, wearing a skull mask with red markings, pale skin, and carrying a machine-like sheath with a red blade inside. But that is not a ordinary sheath. No, that sheath contains Dust, powerful crystal-like energy made for Huntsmen and huntress's. It can change her blade from different colors and abilities. The woman was called Red Riding Hood, but her real name is Raven Branwen. Originally, Raven was from a place called the Homelands, but she was transported to the world called Renmnant. While she was there, she entered a place called Beacon Academy, a school where teenagers learn to train and kill the monsters called Grimm. Before she entered, she was found by a teenager named Qrow Brawen. Qrow and his parents adopted her and gave her the last name Branwen. She entered the the academy with two other people, a boy named Taiyang Xiao Long and a girl named Summer Rose. They formed a team together, got to know each other, and after graduated from the academy, Raven and Taiyang fell in love and had a daughter named Yang Xiao Long. Few weeks after Yang was born, Raven was somehow transported back to Earth and ended up in the New York City just a few days before she got in the taxi. Now Raven just got out of the taxi and walked down the street and sees the Tenement Building in south bronx sometime after midnight. Raven heard a loud ruckus on the second floor. She entered the building and sees a character she hasn't seen in a long time, Mr. Toad. She quietly closed the door and sneaked up behind to scare him.**

Raven: "Boo!"

Mr. Toad: "Aah! What the bloody hell is wrong with you, lady?"

Raven: "Hahahahaha! Oh man, after all these years, you still jump when I scare you, Mr. Toad."

Mr. Toad: "What are you talking about? Have we met before?

Raven: "Oh right, the mask."

Raven slowly takes off her Grimm mask and shows Toad her face and he was shocked and surprised at seeing the girl he hasn't seen in centuries.

Mr. Toad: "Red Riding Hood? Is that you!?

Raven: "I used to be. But don't call me that anymore. My real name is Raven Branwen."

Mr. Toad: "Okay, But where the hell have you been!? We all thought you died in the Homelands!"

Raven: "No, I didn't. Let's just say, that I've been in a better place and wish that I get back there soon. Anyway, how are you been doing? I heard you looked like a human."

Mr. Toad: "Oh that, well that's because of a glamour."

Raven: "Glamour?"

Mr. Toad: "Yeah, the glamour makes a fable here look human."

Raven: "Really? Then how come you don't look like a human now, hmmm?"

Mr. Toad: "Oh that! Well uh... (chuckling nervously)... uh well, you see."

Then they hear yelling upstairs and saw a TV fell from a 2nd story window.

Mr. Toad: "Fucking hell!"

Raven: "What's going on?"

Mr. Toad: "That drunk shite upstairs is making a loud ruckus and I had enough. I tried calling the sheriff, but he didn't pick up."

Raven: "Alright, alright. I'll make him stop and make sure you get a glamour, Okay?"

Mr. Toad: "Yes, I will and thank you."

Raven made her up the stairs and saw a matchbook and a phone not hung up. She grabbed the matchbook and put the phone back, then she went up to the door where she heard yelling and hitting. Raven kicked the door open and saw two people, a hooker and a man she hasn't seen in a long while. He was called the "Woodsman," the man who saved Raven's life from the Big Bad Wolf. Woody slapped the girl in the face.

Woody: "Do you know who I am now?"

Raven: "Hey, knock it off!" 

Raven kicked Woody to the wall and fell on the floor.

?: "You got something on your face."

Woody: "Fuck you talking about, you stupid cu-"

The hooker spit on woody's face and he got pissed. He got up and looked at Raven while popping his neck.

Woody: "Who the fuck are you, you fucking bitch!?"

Raven: "What did you just call me, Woody?"

Woody: "You heard me, you bitch."

Raven punched him in the nose and threw him at the sink. Woody grabbed a shaving knife and tried to slice Raven open, but she dodged every swing he made. Raven knocked the knife out of his hand and kicked him in the nuts while throwing to the bed. She kneed him in the stomach and proceeded to hit him in the face with her right fist, then her left fist, then right again, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, then she grabbed and threw him at his couch.

Raven: "Had enough, Woody?"

Woody pushed the couch at her, but she dodged it just in time and she punched him in the throat while she threw him again at the shelf.

?: "Back off, asshole!"

Woody grabbed the lamp and tried to bash her face with it. But again, she dodged it just in time and she kicked his leg while grabbing his head and smashing it into the shelf again. Woody had enough, so he grabbed his axe and swinged at Raven. But... again, she dodged it and grabbed the axe and used it to break Woody's jaw. Then she threw the axe away and looked at the hooker.

Raven: "You should probably leave, lady."

?: "Look, I'm not leaving until I get what's mine."

Woody: "Your not getting shit, bitch!"

Raven: "Woody, say that word. ONE. MORE. TIME!"

Woody: "What, bitch?"

Raven then proceeded to kick him in the face multiple times. Then she kicked him in the face again because he called her a bitch.

Woody: "Fucking shit. You broke my jaw!"

Raven: "And your still talking."

Woody: "Fuck you."

The hooker was her face in her makeup mirror and did not like what she was seeing.

?: "Dammit"

Raven: "What happened?"

?: "A little misunderstanding that turned into a real shit show. Don't worry, you saw all the best bits."

Woody: "There's more where that came from, girl."

Raven: "Shut the hell up, Woody!"

?: "Look, this is just of a start of a shitty night for me. I just need the money he owes me, then I can go."

Raven: "What are you doing here?"

?: "These lips are sealed."

Raven: "Why was he beating on you?"

?: "Maybe you should ask him that."

Raven: "I asked you first."

She crossed her arms and sighed.

?: "He asked me if I recognized him... knew who he was... I said I didn't. He started beating on me. Then you showed up, started beating on him. That about cover it, hon?"

Woody: "I'm the Woodsman, you whore."

Woody: "I saved little Red Riding Hood from the Big Bad Wolf. I cut that fucker open and filled his full of... (fixed his jaw) stones! AND THREW HIM IN THE FUCKING RIVER! That's who the fuck I am, you stupid bitch!"

Raven drew her sword and slashed Woody's knees and threw him out the window. Raven jumped down to see Woody on a car. But then, she turned to see Mr. Toad sad about his car.

Mr. Toad: "My... car."

Raven: "Oops sorry, Mr. Toad."

Mr. Toad: "I can't be mad. You came to help. I CAN'T be mad."

Raven: "I can pay for the damage."

Mr. Toad: "Thank you."

They both see Woody getting up and he pushed Raven into a poster sign while choking the life out of her.

Woody: "I'll fucking put you out of your misery! Your gonna fucking die here, you fucking bitch!"

Then out of nowhere, the hooker used the axe on Woody's skull. Now he's lying on the street, bleeding and crawling a little. Then, the hooker was checking his pockets, looking for the money.

Raven: "Thanks."

?: "Don't mention it. Are you okay?"

Raven: "Yeah, I'm fine."

She was looking until she found change in his pocket and she is not happy.

?: "Great."

She threw the change on the ground and started to kick him.

Raven: The guy's got an axe in his brain. I'm pretty sure he's not gonna feel that."

?: "It's more for me. He'll be fine."

Woody: "I'll kill you, you fucking bitch."

Raven: "You REALLY NEED to stop saying that word, Woody."

?: "Let me help you with that."

She put her foot on the axe and started to push it in further. Raven watched for a moment until she had enough.

Raven: "Alright, that's enough lady."

?: "He's a fable... son of a bitch can take plenty!"

Raven watched her grab her purse and pulled out a cigarette and lighter and tired to light it but it's not working.

?: "Shit, come on."

Raven turned to Woody and pulled the axe out of his head and tossed it on the sidewalk. Raven walked up to her and gave her the matchbook so she can light her cigarette.

Raven: "Here."

?: "Thanks."

Raven: "So, who do you work for?"

?: "These lips are sealed... sorry."

Raven: "You said that few minutes ago."

?: "Again, sorry."

Raven stared at her for a moment until the hooker decided to break the silence.

?: "Hey, you like my ribbon?"

Raven: "It's nice."

?: "Thanks."

Raven: "You know... I feel like we've met before."

?: "We probably have. We all sort of knew each other at one point or another... but things change I guess."

Raven: "I guess."

Raven turned around to see that Woody was gone. Raven turned back to find but the hooker grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

?: "Stop. We don't have to make any more of a thing out of it than it already is."

Raven: "He hit you and he called me a bitch. He needs to pay for that."

?: "I just swung an axe into the guy's head... I'd say we're even."

Raven: "So, how much did he owed you?"

?: "A hundred."

Raven: "And I'm guessing... It will be bad you showed up empty handed."

?: "I'll be fine."

Raven kinda felt bad for her so she took out $100 for her.

Raven: "Here you go."

?: "I'll be fine, really. You've done enough."

Raven: "Just take the money, okay?"

She grabbed the money and she put it in her shirt.

?: "Thank you."

Raven: "Your welcome."

?: "You should get cleaned up. You look like shit and I don't use that term lightly."

Raven: "I clean up just fine, thank you very much."

?: "I'll believe it when I see it... so, I never got your name."

Raven: "My name's Raven Branwen. But fables used to call me Red Riding Hood."

?: "Your Red Riding Hood? I thought you died at the Homelands."

Raven: "Nope, I didn't. But please don't call me Red Riding Hood any more, okay?"

?: "Okay. Well, I gotta go."

She started to walk off and waved bye to her.

?: "I'll see you around... Raven."

Raven smiled at her while she walked off, then she turned around to head back to her home. An hour later, she arrived at the woodlands luxury apartments late at night. She didn't have a crappy hotel room like the other rooms in the building. She was staying in a rich-like room on the 2nd floor with the money she has. She opened the gate and was about to head inside until she heard and saw someone behind a tree. Raven crossed her arms and looked at the sign that said "Stay off the grass!" (By the way, don't ask where she got the money. Trust me, you don't want to know).

Raven: "You know, the sign says stay off the grass. So, come on out."

Beauty: "Alright, alright."

Raven: "Beauty?"

Beauty: "How do you know my name? Have we met?"

Raven: "No one knows me without the red hood."

Beauty: "Red hood? Wait, Red Riding Hood?!"

Raven: "I used to be her, yes. But my real name is Raven Branwen."

Beauty came up to her and hugged her very tightly.

Beauty: "We all thought you died back at the Homelands!"

Raven: "Beauty. I... can't... breath!" 

Beauty: "Oh, sorry."

Raven: "Man Beauty, you sure got an iron grip."

Beauty: "Where have you been and why do you look like a samurai?"

Raven: "It's... a long story, Beauty."

Raven: "Anyway, why did you hide when I walked up?"

Beauty: "Well, I didn't know who it was. You can't be to careful these days, Raven."

Raven: "True."

Beauty: "Dammit, I'm late. Please Raven... promise me you won't tell Beast you saw me. He worries too much as it is and..."

Raven: "Look Beauty, whatever it is, it's between you and Beast. I'm staying out of it."

Beauty: "I don't have time to go into it right now. I'll explain it all to you later. I will, but I have to go."

Beauty opened the gate and started to walk off but she turned instead to Raven one last time.

Beauty: "It's not what you... might be thinking."

Beauty walked off to who knows where while Raven walked in the building and saw a security guard asleep. She walked up to the elevator and pressed the button to the 2nd floor. She got in and the doors were about to close until Beast came to her and ask her a question.

Beast: "Excuse me, miss. Have you seen my wife? She has long blonde hair and wearing a red jacket."

Raven: "Nope, I haven't seen her, sorry."

Beast: "Oh... okay, sorry to bother you, ma'am."

Beast ran off to find his wife while Raven went up to the 2nd floor and went into her rich-like apartment. She went to the kitchen sink to wash her face and neck and dried off. Then she went to her chair but found out that a pig named Colin is sleeping on it.

Raven: "Hey, Colin. Wake up!"

Colin: (waking up) "Huh, oh hey Red. I'm in your chair huh?"

Raven: "Yeah you are. And don't call me Red, my name is Raven."

Colin got out of Raven's chair so she can sit on it while Colin sat on the floor.

Colin: "Got a smoke?"

Raven: "No, I don't. You know I don't smoke Colin."

Colin: "Oh, right."

Raven: "Look Colin, this has got to stop. You need to get your own place, and get a glamour. I don't want my place to smell like a barn. How about you go back to the "Farm", okay"

Colin: "The fresh air and sunshine pitch they sell you on is bullshit. I didn't escape out of the Homelands to end up in some prison, okay? Don't send me back there, Raven."

Raven: "I won't, if you get your own apartment, get glamoured, and take a freaking bath cause you stink, okay?"

Colin sees a mug in Raven's hand and thinking it's bourbon.

Colin: "That bourbon for me?"

Raven: "No and it's not bourbon. It's diet soda."

Colin: "What kind of diet soda?"

Raven: "Diet Pepsi."

Colin: "Oh."

Raven: "I thought you fables are supposed to have a fresh start here. How about you patch things up Bigby?"

Colin: "I would if I could. But he's out of town for a few weeks."

Raven: "I didn't know that."

Colin: "What happened to your hands?"

Raven looked at her hands and sees her gloves have holes in the knuckles.

Raven: "Great."

She took off her ruined gloves and put on new black gloves while throwing away the ruined gloves.

Colin: "Who'd you get in a fight with?"

Raven: "The Woodsman, he was beating on a girl and I had to stop him."

Colin: "you've changed, Red."

Raven: "My name is Raven and... I guess I have."

Colin: "I bet you were shitty to everyone you came across tonight."

Raven: "Not everyone, Colin."

Colin: "Oh yeah? Name one."

Raven: "Mr. Toad and Beauty."

Colin: "Oh yeah?"

Raven: "Yeah, I helped Mr. Toad with the Woodsman and I helped Beauty out of a bad situation."

Colin: "Well, that's real nice of you."

Raven: "I'm a nice girl."

They both sat in silence until Colin asked Raven a question.

Colin: "Can I tell something?"

Raven: "Sure."

Colin: "Life is easier with friends, Raven, and we live a long fucking time. I know you got this lone wolf thing going on right now, but sometimes, you need friends to help you out, understand?"

Raven: "I got it, Colin. Now, will you please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep."

Colin: "Well, if my throat wasn't so parched, I wouldn't have to keep talking."

Raven: "Wait, that doesn't make any sense."

Colin: "Just give me the drink, please!"

Raven: "Look, if I give you this diet Pepsi, will you let me sleep?"

Colin: "Yeah, yeah, alright... probably."

Raven got up and gave him the Pepsi. Then she went to her bedroom and went to sleep. 2 hours later, she woke up at the sound of someone knocking on her door.

Raven: "Dammit, who the hell is it?"

Raven went up to the door to see Snow White with a worried look on her face.

Snow: "Excuse me, but have you seen the sheriff? I need him right away."

Raven: "He's out of town for a few weeks."

Snow: "Dammit! You look familiar, have we met before?"

Raven: "Oh my god, I'm so tired of telling people who I am. Snow, It's me, Red Riding Hood!"

Snow: "Red, I thought you were dead?!"

Raven: "No I didn't, Okay?! Anyway, don't call me that anymore. My real name is Raven Branwen, okay? What do you want with the sheriff anyway?"

Snow: "I can't talk about here. I guess you'll have to do, come with me."

Raven: "Snow... Snow!"

Snow: "What? Sorry... I'm."

Raven: Where are we going?"

Snow: "Out in front of the building. We have to get there-"

Then they see someone walking towards them.

?: "Hello."

Snow: "Hello, good morning. Or... evening."

Raven and Snow made their way to the elevator at the end of the hall.

Snow: "These walls are paper thin... we need to be careful. We'll talk outside."

They made their way to the lobby and went outside to see a security jacket on the steps. Raven squatted down and lift it to see the head of the hooker she met hours ago. Raven was surprised and sad to see this.

Raven: "No..."

Snow: "You knew this girl? Is.. she's not a Mundy... right? Who was she?"

Raven: "A working girl."

Snow: "A working girl? I don't... I mean, I'm a working girl... oh."

Raven: "The Woodsman. He attacked her, I stopped him, then he threatened to kill us both."

Snow: "No... you don't think he..."

Raven: "I don't think anything yet. Just give me a second."

Snow: "It's just... terrible."

Raven: "Did you see anyone else?"

Snow: "No. No one."

Raven: "No cabs? No voices? Mundys?"

Snow: "Maybe. But... no, I don't think so. I would remember."

Raven: "Okay, then."

Snow: "Raven, did one of us... do this?"

Raven: "I don't know, Snow."

Snow: "Have a look around. We don't have much time before people will be coming through here."

Raven closed the hooker's eyes and saw something in her mouth and pulled it out.

Raven: "It's her ribbon and there's a symbol on it."

Snow: "I don't recognize it."

Raven: "Neither do I."

Raven then looked at her neck.

Raven: "Strange cut... what did this to her?"

Snow: "What could do something like that?"

Raven: "Either something really sharp or something with magic attached to it."

Raven examined the the head for a few minutes and found out something.

Raven: "She was placed here with some care."

Snow: "What do you mean?"

Raven: "You can see that someone didn't just toss her here. She was deliberately placed... for us to find."

Snow: "What kind of monster would do this?"

Raven got up while Snow looked at the head one more time before she turned away.

Snow: "I'm... I'm sorry, this is just so surreal."

Raven sighed.

Snow: "So um... what do you want to do next?"

Raven: "We still have some time... I should keep investigating the area."

Snow: "Okay, good idea."

Raven went to her left and found drops of blood.

Raven: "Blood, Drops of blood. I'd say, it's been here... an hour maybe?"

Raven continued on the path until she found fabric on the ground.

Raven: "Fabric... looks like jeans. Doesn't tell me much."

Raven went to the fence and saw more blood on it.

Raven: "Yep, more blood. Still wet, though."

Raven went back to Snow and saw her skirt. Could it match the fabric?

Snow: "What are you doing?"

Raven: "Better to be thorough."

Snow: "Sure, just... hurry up. We don't have much time."

Snow: "We should... mover her... before anyone shows up. We'll find out at the business office. She'll be in the books. I'm sure of it. Raven, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Raven: "This is a message."

Snow: "A message? I don't know, Raven. I get complaints at the office all the time, but..."

Raven: "The victim... she could be a symbol for something."

Snow: "I'm going to have to tell Crane about this."

Raven: "Wait, Crane? Ugh, I hate that guy. He's a creepy pervert."

Snow: "He is not a creepy pervert. Look, as long King Cole is gone, he's acting mayor... he needs to know."

Raven: "We should wait until we have more to tell him. Right now, all we know is a girl is dead. Telling that creep won't change it. I've got all the motivation I need to find out who did this."

Snow: "That sounds... reasonable but... I don't know. I'll think about it."

Raven: "I just don't want that creep interfering."

Snow: "Crane's not what's important right now. We need to figure out who this girl was, so we can find whoever did this. Take this back to Dr. Swineheart. He can take a look at it. I'll meet you at the business office."

Snow went back inside while Raven covered the head again with the jacket. After she took it to Swineheart, Raven went to the office while seeing 3 people waiting.

?: "What are you... blind? What, you don't see there's a line? I've been standing here a half hour already. You get to just walk in?"

Raven: "I do whatever I want, one eye."

?: "Oh, really?"

Raven: "Yeah."

Raven walked in while that guy glared at her.

?: "Bitch."

Raven saw Snow and a man she hasn't seen in years and very disgusted with, a man named Crane. She sees both arguing about the murder or something.

Crane: "-Do you understand me?!"

Snow: "Yes. Of course I do but-"

Crane: "Don't interrupt me Miss Snow!"

Snow: "You asked me a question!"

Crane: "Don't change the subject! You are to blame for this unpleasantness, Miss Snow!"

Snow: "I brought you this news as soon as I could!"

Crane: "You are trusted to keep things running smoothly around here! This is a disaster!"

Raven: "This isn't anyone's fault, Crane. Instead to trying to assign blame, maybe we should figure out how to catch the guy who did it."

Crane: "Who is this, Miss Snow?!"

Snow: "She used to be Red Riding Hood, sir."

Crane: "What? How are you alive?!"

Raven: "That doesn't matter right now. Right now, we need to catch the murderer as soon as possible."

Crane: "Very well. Please tell me you've been doing something. Are there any leads? Suspects? Anything? Anything at all? Any shred of evidence that you found?"

Raven: "It could be her pimp."

Crane: "Her... was she a... ?"

Raven: "Yeah, she was worried about a money situation."

Crane: "Well, this is just wonderful. Not only is a fable killed, but it was a fable hooker to boot. You two need to get a handle on this situation quickly, and quietly. The last thing we need is all of Fabletown knowing there's a killer amongst us. Snow!"

Snow: "Yes... sir?"

Crane: "Call Vivian right this minute and let her know I'm coming in early for my massage."

Snow: "I will."

Crane: "Where is the bottle of wine you were to purchase? Oh, bother. Forget it. Can't do anything right."

Raven and Snow watched Crane walk out and shut the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

Snow: "Well, that could've gone better. Well... I guess I should've listened to you and waited."

Raven: "Wasn't gonna say I told you so."

Snow: "You don't have to say it. It would've been better to have more offer. Get our ducks in a row."

Raven took out a piece of gum and tried to offer it to Snow.

Snow: "No thank you, I'm good."

Raven: "Suit yourself. Crane is an asshole."

Snow: "Yup. That was about an 8 on the asshole scale. Asshole scale... that doesn't sound right."

Then they hear flapping and they saw a green monkey with wings and his name is Bufkin.

Bufkin: "Is... is he gone?"

Snow: "Yes, thankfully."

Bufkin flew onto Snow's desk with a bottle of wine in his hand, trying to open it with his mouth.

Snow: "Bufkin!"

Bufkin: "Hello, Miss Snow."

Snow: "Drinking this early? Where did you get that?"

Bufkin: "It was by Mr. Ichabod's desk."

Snow: "Then don't you think it probably belongs to him?"

Bufkin: "Maybe."

Snow grabbed the wine and putting back on Crane's desk while Raven and Bufkin were staring at each other.

Bufkin: "Hello, Miss Riding Hood, glad that your alive."

Raven: "Thanks, Bufkin. But My real name is Raven Branwen, okay?"

Bufkin: "Of course. So, how are you today, Miss Branwen?"

Raven: "Fine, Bufkin. Thanks for asking."

Snow: "Bufkin, get the books."

Bufkin: "Which books?"

Snow: "The ones with all the fables in it!"

Raven: "I'm not sure that was anymore specific."

Snow: "Bring the first 3."

Bufkin: "Be back in a few minutes."

Snow: "He knows the ones I'm talking about. There's bound to be information on her here... somewhere. We'll at least be able to get her real name from the books whenever Bufkin finds them. In the meantime, poke around. Maybe the mirror can help. I really have to get this appointment squared away, but... let me know if you need anything."

Raven walked up to the mirror checking her good looks before talking to it.

Raven: "Hey, Magic Mirror... I got a question for ya."

Mirror: "You know the rule, Raven."

Raven: "Oh come on, dude."

Mirror: "Your impatience is callow, your needlessly cruel, but have some respect for our historied rules."

Raven: "I'm not that cruel. Mirror, Mirror, If your able, please tell me all about this fable."

Mirror: "See? Was that so hard? Of which fable do you wish you know?"

Raven: "I... don't know her name. Not yet, anyway."

Mirror: "Well... until you do, I can't help you. Anybody else?"

Raven: "Show me the Woodsman."

The Mirror shows her an image of the Woodsman groggily walking down the street.

Raven: "Where is he?"

Mirror: "What you see is complete. The Woodsman stumbles down a street."

Raven: "Okay. Show me... Snow White."

The Mirror shows her an image of Snow talking to someone on the phone.

Mirror: "Not much of a request... she's in this very room."

Raven: "Show me Bufkin."

The Mirror shows her an image of Bufkin drinking wine instead of searching for the books.

Raven: "Hey! Put down the bottle and get back to work!"

Bufkin: "Still looking!"

Raven: "I'll be back in a minute."

Mirror: "Very well. I'll be here if you need me."

The Mirror faded and Raven turns to see Bufkin returning with the books and setting them on the table. Snow just finished her call to check on the books.

Snow: "We'll start with these. Any information on fables in our community will be somewhere in these books."

Raven: "Ichabod Crane... scared shitless."

Snow: "What's that?"

Raven: "Your boss. His finest moment. Hard to understand how he ended up running this place."

Snow: "Well, maybe It's time that changed."

Raven: "I've... seen this before. This symbol on the man clothes. It's the same as the ring's."

Snow: "Could be her father or husband? This has most of the emblems of the old days and usually what family they come from. If it's in here, we'll have her name."

Raven opened another book but it was hard to translate.

Raven: "Crap!"

Bufkin: "What is it?"

Raven: "I can't read any of this."

Bufkin: "I can help."

Raven: "Thanks, Bufkin."

Bufkin: "We look out for each other."

Raven: "Don't over do it. Where is this symbol from? Which family or story?"

Bufkin: "That's an odd one. A family name? All-lair-lie-rau. I'll go look it up."

Snow: "Allerleirauh... means "every kind of fur" in German."

Bufkin: "Donkeyskin."

Snow: "Yes! What does it say?"

Bufkin: "Donkeyskin girl, A.K.A Donkeyskin, A.K.A Ass' skin, pefers to go by the name Faith. Poetic!"

Snow: "Bufkin, we don't need the commentary."

Bufkin: "The story of Donkeyskin. There was once a great king married to a beautiful queen. The queen grew ill and her husband promised to only marry the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. After a long search, it became clear that the only woman in the land that could match her beauty was... his daughter... Faith. She had a magic cloak made from the skin of her father's prized donkey... that would hide her beauty, so she could escape his kingdom. Eventually, she married a prince, who could see past the magic cloak and knew her true beauty... and they lived happily ever after. Should I... mark it, Miss Snow?"

Snow: "Yes, please."

Bufkin took a stamper and stamp the word "deceased" on her page.

Snow: "What's her husband's name?"

Bufkin: "Lawrence... Prince Lawrence."

Snow: "We got what we came for."

Raven: "Yeah."

Snow: "Her name's Faith, she was married to Prince Lawrence. I mean, that's more than we-"

Raven: "Her name WAS Faith."

Snow: "Yeah."

Raven: "We should talk to the husband."

Snow: "You think he did it?"

Raven: "Nothing would surprise me, at this point. We can't rule him out."

After that was done, Raven went back to the Mirror.

Raven: "Mirror, Mirror, If your able, please tell me all about this fable."

Mirror: "Of which fable do you wish you know?"

Raven: "Show me... show me Faith."

Mirror: "Through powerful magic her whereabouts concealed. Unfortunately for you "These lips are sealed."

Raven: "What?"

Mirror: "These lips are sealed."

Raven: "Great. Show me.. Faith's father. The old king."

The Mirror showed her an image of the king lying dead on the grass.

Raven: "I guess that crosses him off the suspect list. Show me Prince Lawrence."

The Mirror shows an image of Prince Lawrence in a chair bleeding to death while looking at a bloody knife.

Raven: "What the hell? Where is this?"

Snow: "Where's what?"

Raven: "Do you know where Prince Lawrence lives?"

Snow: "If he's a prince... probably relocated in the south bronx. Yellow building, red window shutters?"

Raven: "Red frames."

Snow: "Yeah, that's the one. I can take us there."

Raven: "Later, Mirror."

Snow: "Anything we can use?"

Raven: "Yeah. That'll have to do for now."

Snow: "Come on. We're going over there."

Just as they were about to leave. The phone caught their attention and Snow went over there to pick it up.

Snow: "Sorry, have to get that. Hello? Woodlands business off-. Yes. Hold on. Raven, it's for you."

Raven: "Hello?"

Mr. Toad: "Raven! It's me, Toad."

Raven: "Oh hey, Mr. Toad. What do you want?"

Mr. Toad: "Raven! Shit. Listen, alright? There's a bloke upstairs, going through all the Woodsman's things. You need to get here before he- wait. Hang on. Oy! Shit. Hey!"

The phone just hung up on her.

Snow: "What was that about?"

Raven: "Hard to say. Something's going on over at Mr. Toad's house."

Snow: "What about Faith's husband?"

Raven: "He will have to wait. We need to get to Toad's place. Luckily, I know a faster way to get there."

Snow: "Really, how?"

Raven: "Stand back."

Raven pulled out her sword and swung a red-blackish portal right in front of them. Snow was amazed of what she did,

Snow: "Wow."

Raven: "Are you coming or what?"

Snow: "Okay, but your gonna have to tell me what happened to you, one of these days."

Raven: "I will, soon. Now hurry up!"

They both entered the portal and exactly two minutes later, they exited the portal and they were in front of the apartments.

Raven: "And I ended up throwing him out the window and he landed on Mr. Toad's car."

Snow: "You guys sure made a mess."

Raven: "Yeah... it looks worse in the day."

Snow: "Is somebody up there?"

They both look up and see someone in Woody's apartment.

Raven: "Hey!"

The figure heard her and ran away.

Raven: "Wait here."

Raven went upstairs and ran into Woody's room with her sword drawn. She looked around and found out that the man was already gone then she put her sword away.

Raven: "Shit!"

Raven looked down at Snow and nodded no until they both heard voices.

TJ: "I'm sorry!"

Mr. Toad: "That's enough, alright! Just shut it!"

Raven heard crying and then she went downstairs to see who was crying and she saw Snow standing in front of a door.

Snow: "Is that his son?"

Raven: "Mr. Toad's? I think."

Before she could go in, Snow put her hand on her shoulder.

Raven: "What?"

Snow: "Be nice in there, OK?"

Raven: "I'm always nice. Mr. Toad? You in there?"

The door opens revealing Mr. Toad and his son crying.

Mr. Toad: "Raven! And Miss White! Surely you didn't come all this way just for my bother! Sorry, Raven. It's embarrassing to have to admit, but, eh, I thought there was someone else in Woody's place. There wasn't though, not when I checked- nothin' but a leaky drain pipe. Imagination must have got the best of me. So, ya know, false alarm."

Raven: "There was someone... but they took off when we got here."

Mr. Toad: "Is that right? I guess your dad's ears have a year or two left. Haven't gone totally to the dogs, eh?"

Snow looked at TJ and sees that he was crying.

Snow: "Are you alright?"

Mr. Toad: "He's fine, Miss White, just stung his little toe. Better swimmer than walker, just like his dad.

Snow: "Wanna..."

Mr. Toad: "So I guess you'll be taking off now. No need to hang around here anymore."

Raven: "Somebody was in the building. This is for your own safety, Mr. Toad. You called us, remember."

Mr. Toad: "Yeah, yeah, I know, and I appreciate it, mate, but-"

Raven: "It's fine, relax. We'll be out of here in a minute. I just want to check things out first."

Mr. Toad: "Alright, alright, I just don't want to waste your time is all. Have a seat, have a cup of tea, whatever you like!"

Snow: "Phew! Grown ups, am I right?"

TJ: "Uh..."

Snow: "Hey, you know what, Flycatcher said you had a "pretty awesome" insect collection... I'd really love to see it. Is it in your room?"

TJ: "It has a weevil."

Snow: "Cool..."

Snow went in with TJ to his room.

Mr. Toad: "Just mind the upholstery while your lookin' for nothin'."

Raven: "Sure thing, Mr. Toad. So, how did your lamp break?"

Mr. Toad: "Fucking hell. Damn thing must have fell off the table."

Raven: "So the lamp just fell off the table?"

Mr. Toad: "Or the boy was faffin' about, playin' sods and swordfish. Who knows with the lad."

Raven got up and went down the steps and saw a blood stain on the wall.

Raven: "Are you bleeding?"

Mr. Toad: "Why? Is that-"

Raven: "Blood and it's still fresh."

Mr. Toad: "Oh, well, I cut me hand. Ran around like a tit trying to pick out a wrap... must've got some on the furnishments... lamp in pieces, blood on the wall... it's awful, I know."

Raven: "That sounds painful and there's more blood on the poker. What happened?"

Mr. Toad: "Oh, that. I... cut me foot. That's it, I was poking around the fireplace and it slipped out of me hand and it hit my foot."

Raven: "I thought you said you cut your hand?"

Mr. Toad: "I did, I cut me hand and me foot, but don't worry, the wounds heal fast when your a fable... and a frog."

Raven dropped the poker and went up to the window and opened it to see marks.

Raven: "Why are there marks on your windowsill?"

Mr. Toad: "I forgot my keys so I had climb through the window to get in. Scared my boy half to death."

Raven then saw a clean spot on Toad's table next to his chair.

Raven: "What's with the clean spot? Looks like about lamp size."

Mr. Toad: "I moved it okay? I was doing a little bit redecorating, that's all."

Raven looked at the clean spot and the broken lamp, then figured it out a little.

Raven: "You weren't redecorating. The lamp was plugged right here, then someone threw it right over there."

Mr. Toad: "I told you, I was redecorating. I moved the lamp over here to plugged it in and it fell!"

Raven: "How are gonna plug it in when the plugs were already full?" 

Raven went to the door and saw that someone broke the lock.

Raven: "What happened to the door, Mr. Toad?"

Mr. Toad: "The lock was rotting for weeks just like this damn building."

Raven: "Then why did you climb in through the window? You said yourself. The lock's been rotting for weeks. So, you wouldn't of climb through the window."

Mr. Toad: "Fuckin' hell, just what are you on about, mate? After the state I was in, I didn't have me head, that's all it was, I forgot the fuckin' handle was fucking busted. And I'll tell you what else, It's embarrassing, you bringing all this shit up, alright? So quit it with the 3rd degree and all that. Raven, come on, I'm begging for mercy over here. I was looking to a nice afternoon, just me and me son, and you've taken up enough of the day with all this sniffing around at me private belongings! I'm sorry I called, really, I am, but... will you please... please just bugger off?"

Raven: "Not yet."

Mr. Toad: "Not yet? So when? When are you gonna leave?"

Raven: "When you start telling me the truth."

Mr. Toad: "But I've told the truth, mate. Jesus Christ, what more do you want?

Raven: "Mr. Toad, you weren't redecorating, you didn't cut your hand and foot, and you didn't forgot your keys. What's going on? You know, if there's something wrong, you have to tell me the truth and let me help you."

Mr. Toad: "I... I-"

Before he say anything else, Snow and TJ returned from his bedroom when Snow saw red liquid coming Toad's head.

Snow: "Mr. Toad, your bleeding."

Toad put his hand on his back neck and he sighed.

Raven: "Take off your hat."

Toad took off his hat and they see the cut on his head. Snow put a band-aid on his head to stop the bleeding.

Raven: "What happened?"

Mr. Toad: "It was that... butcher, a Tweedle. Dum or Dee, you gotta strip 'em down to their johnnies before you can tell which is which. He came bargin' in, screaming about something the Woodsman had, or thought he had... I don't know. He tore up the place, beat me when I said I didn't have it."

Raven: "What did you tell him?"

Mr. Toad: "If your worried about your own skin, forget it. I didn't tell him nothin' about you or your shit. I would've told you. I wanted to, really I did... but he said if word of this ever got back to him, if he ever thought you knew, or Miss White... he'd come back and kill my boy. I even tried to give the bastard her coat. He wouldn't take it."

Snow: "Whose coat?" 

Mr. Toad: "The girl."

TJ: "Dad borrows things from people who live here... uh... sometimes."

Raven: "Borrows?"

Mr. Toad: "I don't steal nothin'. The turnaround here would astonish you, mate. I merely... repossess what's been left behind."

Snow: "Well, we'll be taking the coat now. If she has next of kin, family, anyone..."

Mr. Toad: "Alright. Fetch 'em the fur. Fine bit of dress it is."

Snow and TJ went to the chimney and pulled out the donkeyskin cloak.

Mr. Toad: "Though I wouldn't wear it outside..."

Snow placed the cloak on the couch while Raven saw something in the mouth and she pulled it out.

Raven: "It's an envelope."

Mr. Toad: "Fuckin' hell, of course there is. With my luck, It's a map to some bloody doubloons."

Snow: "It's addressed to Prince Lawrence. Do you want to try and give it to him, or..."

Raven: "I kinda wanna see what the letter says."

Mr. Toad: "Well, open it and find out, will ya?"

Raven opened the envelope and reads what it says.

Raven: "I'm sorry. Faith."

Snow: "What could she have been sorry for?"

Raven: "I don't know. But maybe Lawrence does."

Mr. Toad: "Well, It's been quite a surprising day for all of us, hasn't it? I'd see you out, but I'm afraid of drippin' anymore blood in the place."

Raven: "Oh, I forgot. Mr. Toad, how much is it to fix your car?"

Mr. Toad: "$10,000."

Raven pulled out her bag and gave him $15,000.

Raven: "The extra $5,000 is for the glamour."

Mr. Toad: "Thank you, Raven. Your a sweetheart."

Raven: "Your welcome."

Snow: "It was very nice talking to you, TJ."

TJ: "Thanks. Uh, see ya."

Raven and Snow went outside of the building and Raven brought out a piece of gum to chew on.

Snow: "You know, I'm surprised how nice you were in there."

Raven: "I told ya, I'm always nice. Now, we got what we came for. Let's head over to Lawrence's place."

Snow: "OK, then. Let's go."

Raven spitted out her gum while drawing her sword to open a portal to Prince Lawrence's place. One minute later, they were in front of the place.

Snow "I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to, so let's just pick an approach and stick to it, okay? Just humor me."

Raven: "Let's just get this over with."

Snow: "Okay, then."

Raven and Snow went into his apartment and saw him on the floor, bleeding. Raven turned him to see his face.

Snow: "Oh my god."

Raven: "Hey, stay with us, Lawrence. Your gonna be fine."

Lawrence: "Water."

Snow: "Raven, go get some water. Hurry!"

Raven went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She returned and gave to Lawrence.

Snow: "If you have something to ask him, you should do it now."

Raven: "What happened?"

Lawrence: "Faith. Faith... (dies)."

Snow closed his eyes for him.

Snow: "Do you still have that letter?"

Raven gave the to Snow so she could put in Lawrence's hand.

Snow: "It's only two words... but he died without seeing them... I'm sorry. We need to figure out what happened here... and find whoever did this."

Raven searched the apartment and found things that interested her. Like the gun, the bullet hole in Lawrence's head, the bullet hole in the hole, and sleeping pills. Raven pulled the bed down to see a letter on it. The letter says something about I'm sorry for hurting you and this is for the best. She then tried to look in the closet but a figure busted out, pushed her and ran out the door.

Raven: "Stay here!"

Snow: "No!"

Raven: "Stop!"

?: "Leave me alone!"

Raven chased the guy through an alley and in a building. After several minutes of chasing him and pile driving him on the ground, She finally caught him.

Raven: "You son of a bitch! Making me run after you. Why did you run?"

?: "Because you chased after me. The fuck was I supposed to do?'

Raven: "A man is dead."

?: "I know how it looks, but I had nothing to do with it."

Raven: "Your covered in blood!"

?: "Look, I was just asking him about the girl. That's all. When I mentioned her being dead, he freaked out. I figured someone told him. How was I supposed to know? Fucker shot himself right in front of me. I couldn't stop him. Your looking for the Woodsman, right? I know where he is. My guy says he's holed up at the Trip Trap. We can go over there right now. The both of us. My employer is looking to ask him a few questions, too."

Raven: "Who's your "employer?"

?: "I can't tell you that. It's confidential. I hope you understand."

Raven: "Nope. Can't say that I do. Come on. Your coming with me.

?: "This could've been easy."

Raven: "Don't worry. It still is. Now, come on."

?: "Dum."

Raven: "I'm sorry, what did you just call me?"

?: "No. I'm Dee... he's Dum."

Raven turns around and sees Dum until he punched her lights out. Few minutes later, Raven heard Snow's voice.

Snow: "Raven, are you alright?"

Raven: "Yeah, I'm fine. Where did they go?"

Snow: "Well, after the one guy hit, and the other finished kicking you..."

Raven: "That explains the ribs. Assholes!"

Snow: "They jumped into a car and drove off. Come on. Get up. Guess we're out of options..."

Raven: "Dee mentioned the Trip Trap."

Snow: "Then that's where we'll go. I'll call a cab."

Raven: "Why? I can open a portal there."

Snow: "Because I want to hear what happened to you."

Raven: "Oh yeah. All right."

After getting a cab, Raven told Snow everything about what happened to her. She told her about the world of Remnant, being adopted by the Branwen family, entering Beacon academy, falling in love with Taiyang, her graduation, having a daughter named Yang Xiao Long, and transported back here in New York. Finally they arrived at the Trip Trap.

Snow: "Wow, Raven. That's intense. Well, I hope you get back to your daughter soon."

Raven: "I hope so, too. I miss my little girl so much. I hope she's okay."

Snow: "I hope so, too. Well, here we are. Yeah, maybe you should handle this one."

Raven: "Yeah, maybe I should."

Raven got out of the car and was about to the bar until Snow called her.

Snow: "Raven. I... um... just... be careful, please."

Raven: "You too."

Snow: "I will."

Snow took off while Raven entered the bar and sees two people, the bartender named Holly and the guy Raven met early named Gren.

Holly: "May I help you?"

Raven: "I'm looking for the Woodsman."

Holly: "He's in the mens room. He'll be out in a few minutes."

Raven sat next to Gren while Holly came up to her.

Holly: "You want something to drink?"

Raven: "I'll have a strawberry sunrise. No ice."

Holly: "I don't know what that is."

Raven: "Fine. Then I'll have a beer."

Holly: "Coming right up. Here you go."

Raven: "Thanks."

The 3 of them hear a toilet flushing and they see the Woodsman coming out.

Woody: "Holly, you're out of paper towels in the..."

Raven: "Helloooo, Woody."

Woody sat down at the end of the bar and began to drink.

Woody: "Look, lady. I don't want to start anything with you. I'm done fighting."

Raven: "That makes two of us. Your in luck, pal. I decided to switch seats."

Raven got up to sit next to Woody but she was by Gren's hand on her shoulder.

Raven: "I just want to talk."

Gren: "What if he doesn't wanna talk?"

Raven: "Let him decide that."

Woody: "It's okay, Gren."

Gren let go of her while she sat right next to Woody.

Raven: "It's funny. A while ago, no one seemed to recognize you."

Woody: "Yeah, well... everyone knows The Big Bad Wolf. Now, I'm the bad guy and he's the sheriff. What kinda fucking world is that, huh?"

Raven: "Woody, do you know why I'm here?" 

Woody: "You wanna know what happened."

Raven: "Among other things, yeah."

Woody: "It's funny... the shit your willing to do for money. I'd walked past her place for weeks. She didn't look like it, but she had money. I was sure of it. And she wouldn't put up any kind of fight. I was gonna rob her. And the night I finally got up the nerve to do it... there he was... fucking things up for me."

Raven: "What are you talking about?"

Woody: "Red Riding Hood... her grandmother. I was there to rob them... when I showed up, he was already there... lying in the bed. I only saved her cause I thought she might give a reward... but she didn't give me shit. 'Cept of bunch of people thinking I'm something I ain't."

Raven: "You were planning to rob me? What the hell?"

Woody: "Rob you? What are you talking about?" 

Raven: "I'm Red Riding Hood, you jackass!"

Woody, Gren, and Holly were shocked to see her in the flesh.

Woody: "Red?! But, I thought you were dead?!" 

Raven: "I'm standing right in front of you. But my real name is Raven Branwen. But that's not important right now. Right now, I have a question for you. Did. You. Kill. Faith?"

Woody: "Faith? Who's Faith?"

Raven: "The girl you were beating on last night."

Woody: "No, no, no, no. I was here, I swear."

Raven: "It doesn't look good when a girl you were just smacking around shows up dead hours later."

Woody: "She's dead? Raven listen.. I'm a piece of shit, okay... I know that. I hit that girl. I did. I shouldn't have but... I didn't kill her. You believe me, right? They're gonna string me up, Raven. Like you said, it looks fucking bad. It looks really bad, but I didn't do it."

Gren: "He was here. That's the fucking truth."

Woody: "You see? Raven please. You can't. They'll throw down the Witching Well. That's what they'll do and I didn't do it. You know that."

Gren had enough so he finished his drink and got up from the chair.

Woody: "Hey! Stop. This isn't what I want."

Gren: "Shut the fuck up, Woody. Shit ain't just about you. It's about this fucking bitch. People like her only come here, sniffing around this part of town when the rich fucks in the Woodlands need a shakedown. Ain't that right, Red."

Raven: "Your backing the wrong guy. If you saw what I saw last night, you'd know that."

Gren: "What I see is someone who wouldn't be here if I was the one needing the law for some help. Holly's sister goes missing and no gives two shits about her. Paperwork, waiting rooms, and that bitch Snow White looking right past me, then ushering me out the Fucking door."

Raven head butted him in the face and falls on his back.

Gren: "Is that all you got?"

Raven: "I don't need my sword to beat cocky assholes like you."

Gren chuckled and unglamoured himself and looks like a white monster.

Gren: "You should've walked out of here when you had the chance."

Raven: "Bring it on, Tiny."

Raven spit on Gren's face and punched him in the gut while throwing him at the pool table. Gren got up and pushed the table at her, but she jumped on it and kneed him in the face and tossed him at the wall. She then grabbed his head and bang at the wall and floor back and forth. Raven then grabbed his legs, lifted him up and began to swing him around the place until she threw again at the pool cues. Raven grabbed one of the cues and stabs Gren in his right shoulder and stomped on his left knee.

Woody: "He's had enough!"

Raven looked at Woody then back at Gren and decided to let him go and he fell on the floor holding his right shoulder. Holly was surpired how strong and fast Raven is. Raven then looked at Holly and she flinched while Raven came up to the bar.

Raven: "Beer, please."

Holly brought her the beer and she jug it all down really fast. Raven then paid for the beer and the mess.

Raven: "Sorry about the mess, Holly."

Holly: "Don't worry about it. It uh... happens."

Then they heard someone come in and they turned around to Dee just showed up.

Dee: "Alright, I got a $100 for the first bloke that can tell me something about a girl named... Fuck!"

Dee tried to run but Raven caught him he could get away.

Dee: "That's not necessary, lady."

Raven: "Shut up! Now come on, your under arrest."

Dee: "I told you, I didn't do it!"

Raven: "Then you got nothing to worry about."

One hour later, They were heading to the Woodlands and police in front of the building. Raven grabbed Dee and tied him to a street light.

Raven: "Don't anything stupid. I'll be right back."

Raven went up to the police tape and waited until Beast showed up and most of the cops tried to push him back. Raven went under the tape and went to the front gate while an officer saw her and tried to stop her. She continued to walk at the steps where other cops are looking at something on the ground. She was right behind them and she was shocked and horrified at what she's seeing. It was her best friend Snow White lying on the ground, without her body.

 **Chapter 1 complete. Ugh, finally. Chapter 2 will be here soon. Hope you like and review it, See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**The Huntress Among Us**

 **By**

 **Wolfgodwarrior.**

 **I do not own RWBY or the wolf among us. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Raven was staring at Snow White's head on her very doorstep in shock and horror. The world gone mute as she stared at her until she heard a voice.

"Ms. Branwen!" A woman shouted.

Raven snapped out of it as she looked at a picture of Snow dead. Raven is at a police station in the upper west side precinct, in a interrogation room with a detective. The detective is a female, wearing green clothes and has long brown hair in a pony tail. The detective pulled the photo away from Raven so she could focus.

"Your not making this easy. Just cooperate and answer my questions, then you can go home. How are you feeling?" The detective asked

"How am I feeling? I feel pissed off that my best friend is dead!" Raven said angrily.

"Look, I know what your feeling right now... really, I do." Brannigan said.

"That woman was like a sister to me. I mean, what's with you cops, huh? You don't understand what I'm going through. Have you ever had a best friend killed and then someone left their head on your fucking doorstep?! Well?!" Raven shouted.

Detective Brannigan didn't say anything after she said that.

"I didn't think so... your nose is bleeding." Raven said, looking at her bleeding nose.

Blood dripped from her nose so she wiped it with her hand.

"Are you... okay?" Raven asked, waving her hand in front of her face. "Detective Brannigan?" Raven asked again.

"I'm Detective Brannigan." She said.

"Yeah... I know. Is there something wrong?" Raven said concerned.

"Do you hear that?" Brannigan asked, holding her head.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." Raven answered.

"Make it stop. I'm sorry, just... make it stop, please." She said, before passing out.

Raven looked at her and turned to a glass screen and heard noises from the other side. Raven hears and turns to the door opening to see Crane coming in, holding a evidence box.

"We have to go, now." Crane said.

"What did you do to her?" Raven asked.

"She'll be fine! It's a memory wipe spell. Expensive, but it works. The whole police station will forget the last 24 hours and everything they saw at the Woodlands. Now, hurry up!' Crane ordered.

Raven got up from the chair and left the station. Raven was riding shotgun in Crane's car, heading back to the Woodlands hotel. None of them spoke for a while until Raven decided to break it.

"Thanks for the lift." She complimented.

"Of course. We found Tweedle Dee chained up to a post. That was your doing, correct?" Crane asked.

"Yep." Raven said with a pop.

"Well, I don't know why you detained him. Dee was at the Trip Trap when Snow was left at the Woodlands, so he couldn't possibly be involved in this mayhem." Crane explained.

"There's two of them. Dee and Dum. And they've been snooping around every crime scene I've looked at." Raven told him.

"That doesn't mean they're necessarily involved in the murders..." Crane said.

The car stopped at a red light while waiting for the light to go green.

"I know what your thinking, Raven. It's been one full night and a slice of morning, and I already miss her, too." Crane said sadly.

The light turned green and the car started moving.

"You know, I never get more homesick than when one of us dies. And now... for it to be Snow... I've never been good with these sorts of things. I just can't... believe this is really happening." Crane admitted.

"Yeah... It's hard." Raven said sadly, looking through her window.

"Our stories used to be so simple. We had a beginning, a middle, and an end. But ever since we move to this awful city... everything's gotten so confused. Did she, um, give any indication to what she was thinking... when you saw her last, I mean?" Crane asked.

"She just told me to be careful." Raven answered.

"She was fond of you, Raven." Crane said.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"I don't know what to say, Raven. We have to- have to put an end to this." Crane said.

They arrived at the Woodlands hotel.

"It's been two murders in these many days. If we don't unearth our culprit and soon, there will likely be another on our doorstep tonight." Crane explained.

"I'll get it done." Raven said.

"Please, Raven. For Miss White." Crane pleaded.

"I got it!" Raven yelled, slamming the door and breaking the window.

Raven and Crane made their way to the basement, where Dee and Bluebeard was. They opened the door to see Bluebeard putting his knife on Dee's neck.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Crane asked angrily.

"Hello, Ichabod, Miss Riding Hood." Bluebeard greeted.

"My name is Raven, Bluebeard." Raven corrected.

"Of course, my mistake. I was just chatting with our new friend."

"You were supposed to wait for us to get back! I told you, if you want to be involved, you will do things my way. No violence." Crane said and scolded.

"Whatever you say, Ichabod." Bluebeard backed off.

Raven walked up to Dee strapped to a chair and he looked up to see her.

"Hello." Dee greeted.

"I want answers, Dee." Raven said.

"Oh goodie! And here I was, thinking you wanted questions and I was thinking of any good ones. But I'd settle for "How's your head?" Dee smiled evilly.

"Do you think this is a fucking joke? Snow White is dead." Raven growled.

"I didn't kill anyone." Dee answered.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Raven asked.

"You were with me when it happened. By the way, I never got your name, sweetheart." Dee smiled.

"I have many names, Dee. But you can call me... SIR!" Raven growled, grabbing and squeezing his balls.

Dee let out a soft, yet painful scream. Crane was shocked at the sight while Bluebeard smiled.

"I still have questions for you, Dee. Why were you in Faith's place?" Raven asked, squeezing his balls harder.

"The... girl's got really good... air conditioning... sir." Dee said, which resulted to Raven crushing his nuts even more.

"What are you doing?" Crane asked.

"Back off, Crane. I'll handle this." Raven said while Crane stepped back.

"I'll ask you again. Why were you at Faith's?" She asked again.

"Gotta... cool... off... somewhere." Dee said, which again, resulted crushing his nuts even harder.

"As soon as you answer my questions Dee, my hand is not gonna let go." Raven growled again.

"Look, lady sir. We're on the same side. My... brother and I... are trying to get... to the bottom of things... same as you." Dee answered weakly.

"Your brother... where was he last night?" Raven asked him.

"I don't know." (Raven squeezed harder.) "I mean, I don't know... sir." Dee answered.

"Take your best guess." Raven growled.

"He and I... split up... after we left... you in the alley. Now could you... let go of my boys and give back... my stuff, please sir?" Dee asked politely.

Raven growled while letting go of his nuts which resulted of Dee pissing himself.

"What did you find on him, Crane?" She asked him.

"Oh, ah... nothing of consequence really." Crane answered.

Crane brought a box to the bed and poured out a whiskey bottle, money, and a cigar. Raven picked up the cigar.

"Do you guys have a lighter?" Raven asked them.

"I've have one, here." Bluebeard handed it to her.

"Thanks." Raven lighted the cigar without smoking it and handed the lighter back.

"I'm saving that." Dee said.

Raven pushed the cigar into Dee's hand and he screamed how it hurts.

"Not anymore your not. Now, where's your brother, Dee?" She asked.

"I don't know, okay?! I haven't seen him since I left to find Faith's- Since we ran into you." Dee said.

"You mentioned Faith. What about her?" Raven asked angrily.

"I went to her apartment. That's no secret, you saw me there." Dee said.

"No there's more to it. You said you were trying to find something." Bluebeard said.

Dee gulped.

"What did you want from Faith?" She asked again.

"I'm not telling you shit, lady." Dee defended himself.

Raven punched him, breaking his nose. Crane gasped while Bluebeard kept smiling. Raven tightened his straps even harder. After that, she picked up a bottle of whiskey.

"You always carry this around?" Raven asked Dee.

"It ain't illegal, is it?" Dee asked right back.

Raven uncorked it and drank from it.

"I'm keeping this. Now, what did you want from Faith? Sweet girl like her-" Raven said while putting the bottle down.

"Sweet? You think that girl was sweet? She was a fucking thief." Dee said angrily.

"What did she steal?" Raven asked him again.

"I don't know. Just some dumb thing my boss was after." Dee answered.

"Your boss..." Bluebeard said.

"Okay, let's talk about your boss, then." Raven said angrily.

"You're gonna get me in trouble, lady. I can't answer anymore of your questions." Dee said, which resulted again to Raven grabbing and crushing his nuts again.

"Tell me who your working for, now!" Raven growled.

"Look, lady sir. Your not... a bad guy, I believe... Beauty on that one, but I can't...give you... that information." Dee said weakly.

"There is no way Beauty would associate with a scumbag like you!" Raven growled even more while squeezing his balls harder.

"What's wrong... with me? You telling me... I ain't pretty enough? Yeah, we're real... close." Dee said while smiling.

Raven squeezed with all her might while Dee was softly screaming. Then the door opened to reveal Snow White alive and well.

"Snow!" Crane said shockingly.

"What's going on here?" Snow asked angrily.

Raven turned around to see Snow.

"Snow?" Raven asked.

Few minutes later, Raven and Snow were walking to the lobby and Snow is not happy.

"What the hell was going on down there, Raven?" Snow asked angrily.

"I thought you were dead." Raven answered.

"And that makes it okay?!" Snow shouted.

Raven looked away while Snow sighed.

"I hope it was worth it."

Snow pressed the button for the elevator and they are waiting for it.

"Okay, your gonna have to explain it, cause I'm not getting it yet." Raven wondered.

"After our conversation in the taxi last night, I got a call from Toad. He said his son found a body. We thought it was Faith at the time..." Snow told her.

"I should've been there, Snow." Raven said to Snow.

"I tried calling the business office, but there was no answer. I couldn't find you. Or anyone. So, I took care of it myself." Snow explained.

Snow pressed 2 and they are heading to the 2nd floor.

"Snow..." Raven said.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"I'm glad your alive." Raven told her.

"Me too. I just want to get to the bottom of this." Snow said.

Raven and Snow arrived to the 2nd floor and exited the elevator.

"I just feel like..." Snow tried to say.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I just... I feel responsible, in a way. She looked just like me. Maybe that's why she was killed." snow answered.

"Snow, It's not your fault." Raven told her.

"But she looked just like me. That can't be a coincidence. We just have to find out who did this. And why she was glamoured to look like me... I mean, that's what it is, right? So what's our next move?" Snow asked while walking to the office.

"Maybe you should lie low for a while. Until we figure out what's going on." Raven answered.

"And what? Sit around the business office twiddling my thumbs? Waiting for Raven Branwen to solve all my problems?" Snow asked again.

"It's too dangerous out there." Raven told her.

"Too dangerous?! Raven- I'm not going to be an errand girl for Crane anymore!" Snow raised her voice.

"I just want you to be careful. I almost lost you once-" Raven stared to say until Snow cut her off.

"I'm not yours to lose!" Snow yelled.

Raven looked away again.

"I'm sorry. I know it's dangerous, but I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself. I've been doing for centuries. TJ is waiting inside. He was so freaked out last night, he wouldn't tell us much. Even now, he just stops talking altogether after a certain point. He's pretty shaken up though, so try to be nice, okay?" Snow asked her.

"I promise." Raven told her.

"Thank you." Snow said smiling.

They entered the office and to Crane's desk.

"TJ's over there, I don't know if you want to talk to him first or after, but let me know when you're ready to see the body. I'd... I want to be there." Snow told her.

They turn to see Bufkin land.

"Bufkin, do you have a second?" Snow asked him.

"Of course, Miss Snow." Bufkin answered.

Raven turned to see Mr. Toad and his son TJ in human form. Raven smiled while she walked up to them.

"Hello, Mr. Toad." Raven greeted.

"Oh, hello Raven." Mr. Toad greeted back.

"Nice glamour. It suits you." Raven said smiling.

"Thank you." He said back.

Snow came beside Raven and looked at TJ.

"TJ..." Snow said to him.

TJ walked to her while sobbing.

"It's all right. Are you ready to talk to Ms. Branwen?" Snow asked him.

TJ nodded. Raven came up to him smiling.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked him.

He nodded again.

"Go ahead, TJ." Snow told him.

"I go swimming at night sometimes, in the river... I wasn't doing anything bad, I promise." TJ sobbed.

"Of course you weren't." Toad said.

"We know your a good kid, TJ." Snow said to him.

"Just... tell me what you saw, sweetie." Raven said.

"I was there... under the big blocks. And I heard noisy feet. And when I hear that, I'm supposed to go underwater and stay real still and quiet." TJ told them.

"That's right, son." His father said.

"Then I saw... I saw the lady... (sobbing.)" TJ said sobbing again.

Raven put her hand on TJ's shoulder to comfort him and it worked a little.

"The lady... fell in... but she didn't have her head on! I thought... I thought she was gonna pull me down too. Cause she had rocks on her feet. And she kept falling sown the dark parts." TJ explained.

"Cinderblocks. Tied to her ankles. Is there more, TJ?" Snow asked.

"Is it true... you know when people are lying? I heard you could do that." TJ asked/said.

"Not all the time, TJ. Is there something else you want to say?" Raven answered/asked.

"Please don't be mad." TJ told them.

"What is it, TJ?" Snow asked.

"I... I didn't stay under the water." TJ answered.

"What?" Toad asked angrily.

"I know I'm supposed to, but I was scared, and I went to the top again. I couldn't help it." TJ said crying.

"I gave you very specific rules! You have to stay quiet and out of sight or bad things will happen. I told you!" Mr. Toad scolded.

"Leave him alone." Raven told him.

"He's my son! I've set boundaries for a reason." Toad raised his voice at her.

"This is a special circumstance. Leave him alone." Raven growled.

"So you didn't stay underwater..." Snow said.

"I don't know... if anyone saw me, but someone said, "stop laughing." And then I was scared and I went under for as long as I could." TJ explained.

"Wait, you heard someone?" Snow asked.

"Yes." TJ answered.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" His father asked him.

"I didn't want to be in trouble." TJ answered his father.

"Were those the same words they used, "stop laughing"? Try to remember exactly what they said." Raven said to him.

"They said... they said, "stop laughing at me." TJ explained to them.

"Did you hear anyone laughing?" Raven asked him.

"No." TJ answered.

Raven looked at TJ for a moment and decided enough is enough.

"Okay, TJ." Raven told him.

I'm sorry. After I came up again, there was no one there and I ran home. That's all. I promise! I wanna go home." TJ said crying.

"Okay, you can go now." Raven told them.

"Thank you, TJ." Snow said smiling.

"Okay, son." Toad said.

"You did a good job, sweetie." Raven said, smiling at him.

TJ smiled at her a little.

"Come on then." Mr. Toad said while they left.

"That went about as well as I expected." Snow admitted.

"Yeah. At least, they don't look like toads now." Raven said, still smiling.

"You want to look at the body now?" Snow asked her.

"Yeah." Raven answered.

"Come on." Snow said to her.

They both made their way to the witching well chamber where the body was. Raven, Snow, and Bufkin stopped at the front of the body and Snow's a little disturbed at the sight. The body looks exactly like Snow.

"Wow. I didn't realize..." Snow started to say.

"This is weird." Raven confessed.

"Yeah. The glamour is so effective, It's... invasive. But... Just do what you have to do." Snow said to her.

Raven looked at her jacket and saw a brooch on her.

"That's weird. I don't wear a brooch like that." Snow said.

"Maybe it really belonged to her... not part of the glamour." Raven said to Snow.

"Looks like something from the Homelands. Bufkin, do you recognize these symbols?" Snow asked the flying green monkey.

"No, nothing I've seen before." Bufkin answered.

Raven looked at her neck and saw it was the same cut as before.

"It looks like Faith's did. Did Dr. Swineheart ever get back to you about Faith?" Raven asked Snow.

"No. He said he wanted to run more tests." Snow answered.

Raven looked at the head next.

"If the neck wound is the same, there might be a ribbon in her mouth too." Snow thought.

Raven grabbed the head and opened it's mouth to see a ribbon but there was none.

"Anything?" Snow asked.

"Nope. No ribbon. So it's not exactly the same." Raven answered her.

Snow was disgusted at the open mouth.

"Could you... close her mouth?" Snow pleaded.

Raven did as she was told and closed the mouth.

"Thanks." Snow said.

Raven then looked back at the neck and smelled perfume.

"She got your perfume right." Raven said to her.

"How would she know... how do YOU know what perfume I wear?" Snow asked.

"You can't fool my nose. Plus, I saw the bottle on your desk." Raven answered.

"Do you see that?" Snow asked again.

"Could be a bruise..." Raven wondered.

Raven turned to see marks on her left leg.

"Track marks." Raven stated.

"She used mundy drugs?" Snow asked.

"Looks that way. Pretty heavily too. I hear they only go for the legs if they've used up the veins in their arms... or if they're trying to hide the marks. Anyway, it means it's not a perfect match on your leg. Unless..." Raven explained.

"Don't be ridiculous." Snow said.

"Maybe she was trying to compensate with that perfume." Raven said smiling.

"Wait. If the glamour is supposed to make her look like me, shouldn't it be concealing things like track marks? That brooch too. Why would it change everything else?" Snow asked/said.

"It might be a cheap one... just to get the job done." Raven answered.

"The witches upstairs know what they're doing, that's why it costs so much. Unless someone is making glamours illegally?" Snow wondered.

"It's not technically illegal, miss. It's not encouraged, for sure, but there aren't any laws specifically forbidding it." Bufkin explained.

"So there's some sort of black market for glamours?" Raven wondered.

"One would assume so. I imagine anyone with access to the proper books and training could theoretically produce a glamour." Bufkin said.

"Yet another thing to worry about. Black market or not, it's a pretty good match. Wait, look at that. The buttons aren't exact either. There's an extra one... here." Snow said, pointing at it.

Raven then looked at the hand clenched.

"Her fist is clenched." Raven said.

"So she fought back?" Snow asked.

"No marks on the knuckles." Raven answered.

"Maybe she was grabbing something." Bufkin wondered.

"Maybe..." Snow said.

Raven opened her fist and saw flower petals.

"Flowers?" Snow asked.

"Yep." Raven answered.

Raven then looked at the ankles.

"Rope marks." Raven said.

"She was tied up?" Bufkin asked.

"They tied cinderblocks to her ankles... so she would sink." Raven explained.

"Oh." Bufkin said.

Raven turned to the jacket and the buttons ARE wrong.

"You're right. These buttons are wrong. I wonder..." Raven looked at Snow.

"What?" Snow asked her.

"Could you... open her coat? I don't feel like doing it." Raven asked/said.

"Yeah... sure." Snow answered.

Snow opened the coat and still a little disturbed.

"You okay?" Raven asked her.

Raven and Snow looked at each other for a moment until they heard a voice.

"Sorry, that, uh, took longer than expected. What have you found out?" Crane apologized/asked.

"Her glamour's defective." Raven answered.

"Oh. Defective?" Crane asked again.

"We're thinking it's black market. We should really be regulating this kind of thing." Snow said.

"Yes." Crane said with a blank face.

Raven and Snow looked at him suspiciously.

"We should keep going." Snow told Raven.

Raven looked around the body until she saw silk purple lingerie.

"Do you own silk lingerie, Snow?" Raven asked her.

"Why do you want to know that?" Snow asked back.

"I'm trying to see if the clothes match." Raven answered.

"No, I don't." Snow answered.

Raven looked at the bottom pocket in the coat and pulled out a bottle of Snow's perfume with a piece of tape that said "Use this."

"What is that?" Crane asked surprised.

"She had the perfume with her. Looks like someone picked it out for her." Raven answered.

"So someone gave her instructions?" Snow asked.

Raven looked at the top pocket and pulled out an object that looks like a puzzle.

"I've seen things like this before... It's definitely magic, though witches don't usually craft objects these days." Snow said.

"I don't think It's wise to fool around with that. It's some kind of black market magic, who knows what it could do. We should have it looked at. Just to make sure it isn't dangerous." Crane said unsure.

"You may be right. Only one to find out." Raven said.

Raven brought it up to her ear and shook it.

"Hmm." Raven hummed.

"What?" Crane asked.

"There's something in here." Raven answered him.

"How do we open it?" Snow asked.

"I think it has something to do with these rings here." Raven answered.

Raven turned the rings for a minute until she matched them with a deer on it, then she heard a click.

"A deer? What does that mean?" Snow asked again.

Raven opened the lid with her left hand.

"Oh." Snow said.

Raven poured out a lock of hair and a piece of paper. Raven picked up the hair and looked at it closely.

"Snow, it's your hair." Raven told her.

Snow had a angry look on her face. Raven put the hair down and picked up the paper and unfolded to reveal a ripped picture of Snow. Snow took it from Raven's hand.

"Someone must've taken this from my apartment. I noticed it was missing, but I didn't think... This was the last picture I had of Rose and me. My sister and I don't talk much anymore." Snow explained.

"How come?" Raven asked.

"Well-" Snow started to say until a green light interrupted her. They turned around and Snow gasped at what she was a troll.

"Oh my god." Snow said covering her mouth.

"She a troll?!" Bufkin asked surprised.

"You gotta be kidding me." Crane said quietly.

"Holy shit." Raven swore.

"Well, that helps explain the glamour. Kind of." Snow said.

Snow turned to the ankle and saw a tattoo.

"That wasn't there before. Who do you think she is?" Snow asked.

"She looks kinda like Holly." Raven answered.

"The owner of the Trip Trap? No she looks a little... Oh no." Snow said knowing who she is.

"What is it?" Raven asked her.

"It's not Holly, It's her sister Lily." Snow answered sadly.

"Oh." Raven said shocked.

"She was reported missing, but I... I guess it just slipped through the cracks." Snow sadly said.

"We have to go tell Holly." Raven told her.

"Right. Who knows, she might know something about this. Who lily was seeing..." Snow said.

"Well, certainly another troll." Crane said before Raven and Snow looked at him weirdly.

"Let's go." Snow said to Raven.

"You can't go out there!" Crane told her.

"Why not?" Snow angrily asked.

"It's too dangerous. Someone tried to kill you. Raven, you can't let her go out there with you." Crane told Raven.

"If Snow wants to come with me, I'm not gonna stop her." Raven said smiling at Snow.

"Thank you, Raven." Snow smiled back.

"Alright, stand back." Raven told them before she pulled out her red sword and slashed a portal.

"Come on. Let's go." Raven said to Snow.

"Alright." Snow said as they walked through the portal.

 **Chapter 2 part 1 is done! Chapter 2 part 2 will be coming soon! See Ya!**


End file.
